Return of the swords
by piffluvsu
Summary: yes. yet another corny title. this is the original story of 'of swords and staffs.' sess and inu are arguing over their swords. again
1. Default Chapter

This is the original to the of Swords and Staffs I wrote, and I personally think it's better, but I'm a dork and I lost it **mope** but I found it, and decided to have both, cuz a few people actually liked the 1st 1! YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MY SWORD IS BIGGER!!!!"  
  
"At least I can handle mine!"  
  
"Well, yeah...but mine is HUGE!!!"  
  
Kagome "What!?" She turns around.  
  
Inuyasha "Who's sword is better?"  
  
Kagome "EEP!! THAT'S SO PERVERTED!! SIT, BOY!"  
  
***BOOM***  
  
Inuyasha "OW! What did I do!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had been watching, slightly amused by his half-brother's pain. "This is boring." He turns to leave and the 'I'm too sexy' song starts to play.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt, Too sexy for my shirt, Too sexy, yeah!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru scowls. "Damn fan clubs."  
  
Inuyasha "Hey!! I want a theme song!" The 'Rubber ducky song' starts.  
  
Sesshoumaru "HEY! That's Mr. Squeaker's song!"  
  
Inuyasha pouts "But I want a theme song." The Bingo song starts to play.  
  
'There was a farmer who had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o!'  
  
Inuyasha "This is catchy!" He starts to snap and sing along. "B-I-N-G-O! B- I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! And Bingo was his name-o!"  
  
Sesshoumaru "....Ok...." He starts to leave, but his song began.  
  
'As I make my little turn on the catwalk, on the catwalk!'  
  
Suddenly a catwalk appears  
  
Sesshoumaru "Must.... resist.... urge...MUST RESIST!!" He runs away before the temptation to shake his booty became too great.  
  
Kagome "That was interesting..."  
  
Inuyasha "So...who's sword is better?"  
  
Kagome starts to blush "how am I supposed to know that?"  
  
Inuyasha "Sesshoumaru's is TEENY! Mine is HUGE!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YEAH TOAST! Anyway, I hope you like it so far. I don't think the ending is as...**pathetic**...as the other 1, but Kim's the only 1 that's read it to the  
end. Yeah, ending's gonna be odd....  
  
Thanks to any1 that reviewed!  
  
Jenna/MIKA/jonnass 


	2. Bingo

YUP! This should be the last chapter! WOOT! Anyway as of the end of this, I am out of ideas, so u can  
  
give me ideas  
  
wait until I get new ones  
  
~or~  
  
be REALLY happy  
  
coughideascoughcough  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was very creeped out. "Uh, why are you looking at your brother's  
'sword'?"  
  
Inuyasha "You've seen it, too!"  
  
Kagome "I—I have?"  
  
Inuyasha "Duh! But you probably don't remember it because it's so TINY!  
Miroku's staff is bigger!"  
  
Kagome "Wha—"  
  
Inuyasha "Hmm...I wonder if Father had a big sword. Maybe Sesshoumaru will  
know!"  
  
Kagome "Um, Inuyasha, I don't think Sesshoumaru has seen your father's  
'sword'..."  
  
Inuyasha "Yes he has! Let's go find him!"  
  
They walk away to find Sesshoumaru, listening to Bingo, and they run into  
Sango and Miroku.  
  
Miroku "WAZZAP!"  
  
Kagome whispers to Sango "Has the Monk had too much sake?"  
  
Sango "No idea."  
  
Inuyasha "Hey, Miroku! Tell Kagome how much bigger my sword is than  
Sesshoumaru's!"  
  
Miroku "Well, Sesshoumaru can certainly handle his, but yours is HUGE!"  
  
Inuyasha "That's what I said! Hey, Sesshoumaru does NOT handle his  
better!"  
  
Miroku "Of course not....."  
Sango whispers to Kagome "Why are they arguing about swords?"  
  
Kagome whispers something to Sango  
  
Sango and Kagome "EWWW!! THOSE PERVERTS!"  
  
Inuyasha "And so I says that my sword is huge and Sesshoumaru's is teeny,  
and that your staff was bigger."  
  
Kagome and Sango leave with thoroughly disgusted faces.  
  
Inuyasha "What's their problem?"  
  
Miroku thinks for a few minutes. "They DO know that we're talking about  
weaponry, right?"  
  
Inuyasha "What else could we be talking about?"  
  
Miroku whispers something to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha "THOSE PERVERTS!"  
  
~*END*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah...thnx to anyone that reviewed or is gonna review.  
  
(^_^)Syonara until I get an idea!  
  
Jenna/mika/JONNASS 


End file.
